1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a manual ice maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus which includes a body, a door, a storage compartment formed between the body and the door, and a cool air supply device which supplies cool air to the storage compartment to keep food fresh. The compartment includes a refrigerating compartment maintained at a temperature from about 0° C. to 5° C. to keep food under refrigeration and a freezing compartment maintained at a temperature from about 0° C. to −30° C. to keep food frozen.
A refrigerator may include an ice maker which makes ice. An ice maker may include an ice making tray in which water is stored and frozen to make ice, and an ice bucket which stores ice from the ice making tray.
Ice makers may be classified into automatic ice makers that automatically perform each process including a water supplying process of supplying water to an ice making tray, an ice making process of making ice by cooling the water stored in the ice making tray, an ice moving process of moving the ice that has been made from the ice making tray to an ice bucket, and an ice dispensing process of dispensing the ice from the ice bucket, and manual ice makers that manually perform the processes.
A process of supplying water to an ice making tray of a manual ice maker includes operations of taking an ice making tray from an ice making tray mounting portion, pouring water in the ice making tray so that the water does not overflow, and re-mounting the ice making tray storing water on the ice making tray mounting portion. Accordingly, it is not easy to supply the right amount of water to the ice making tray, and the water may overflow or splash during a process of pouring the water.
In a manual ice maker in which a plurality of ice making trays are vertically arranged, ice moved from an upper ice making tray may be caught by a lower ice making tray and not be put into an ice bucket. To prevent this, there is a structure in which a plurality of ice making trays are arranged forward and backward while being slightly shifted with respect to each other. However, due to the structure, front and rear widths of the ice maker are unnecessarily increased.
The ice bucket is entirely separated from the body or the door on which the ice bucket is mounted when withdrawing ice stored in the ice bucket of the ice maker, and then the ice is withdrawn.